En AmiA Tale Told In Two Stories
by syaoran no hime
Summary: Chiharu and Yamazaki take turns in telling a simple story of falling in love with your favorite person in the whole world.
1. Default Chapter

En Ami(A tale told in two stories)  
  
Story 1  
  
There Was A Girl...  
  
  
Eleven-year-old Chiharu Mihara watched her childhood friend Takashi Yamazaki take one bite after another of the rice balls she made especially for him.  
  
"So how does it tastes?"she asked eagerly.  
  
He closed his eyes,pondering on her question.He then grinned."I don't know,but I'm sure my buddy Kaguya,will find this a lip-smacking delicacy."  
  
"Really?"she beamed.  
  
"Oh yeah.My buddy got some really high standard when it comes to food,but he will SURELY love this one,oh yes he will."he continued cheerfully.  
  
"Really?Really?"Her voice squeaked excitedly.At last,someone finally appreciates her cooking talents!  
  
Yamazaki placed the food inside his lunch bag."Finally,Kaguya will have something to eat other than left-overs and yucky dog food."  
  
"DOG FOOD?!"Chiharu exclaimed."Kaguya eats dog food?!"  
  
He nodded."Of course!What else should my dog eat?"He paused."Oh yeah,sometimes he eats cat food too."  
  
"YA-MA-ZA-KI!!!"  
  
  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
It has been always like this.He always makes a joke about everything-and I mean everything.From the history of soda pop cans to why the turtle carries its shell on its back,he always has a story to tell.More often than not,these stories turn out to be lies.Lies,lies and more lies.The annoying thing is,people take him seriously.Even Eriol Hiragizawa!  
  
Of course Dear Diary,I take Yamazaki seriously too.I mean him,and not those senseless babblings he never run out of.I like him,as in REALLY like him.You know what I mean!I really,truly,seriously like him.  
  
The problem is,he doesn't take me seriously,and I'm not sure if he'll ever do.But I don't care!I'll stay by his side and wait until he grows up and hits his head on the ceiling and realize that I care for him.I will wait no matter how long it takes...  
  
  
  
"There!"Chiharu announced in satisfaction.After hours of slaving inside the kitchen with her mother,she finally finished her masterpiece:chocolate chip cookies shaped like teddy bears.The browness was perfect and is evenly smooth.The aroma itself was delicious already.  
  
As she carefully laid them down to cool,her mother commented,"You were never a cook,Sweetie,so I was surprised how good these turned out."She gestured to the cookies."For whom are you making these for?"  
  
Chiharu blushed."It's a secret,Mom."  
  
"You're in love."she stated matter-of-factly.  
  
The girl's blush grew hotter."Mom,please!"  
  
Suddenly the phone rang.Chiharu rushed to it,grateful for the interruption."Saved by the bell,er,ring."She mumbled before lifting the mouthpiece."Hello?"  
  
"Chiharu,is my snack ready?"The voice unmistakably Yamazaki's said,not bothering to ask anymore who he was speaking with.  
  
"Yeah,yeah,of course,Your Majesty.Your snacks is OK."She twirled the cord of the phone.She loved hearing her friend's voice.Not too boyish but not too manly either.Just right.  
  
"Milk of Magnesium,did you bring plenty for me?"he asked urgently.  
  
"Ha ha!Funny!Well for your information,Yamazaki-kun,I have just finished a batch of cookies that can compete with any of the store-bpought cookies in town!"she said proudly.  
  
"We'll see about that."Busy tone.  
  
She sighed.Typical Yamazaki,forgetting the formalities of Hellos and Goodbyes.But she's used to that already.Since Kinder,they've known each other and until now that they're in high school,they're still inseperable.  
  
Chiharu and Yamazaki.  
  
Yamazaki and Chiharu.  
  
People everywhere say he and she make a cute couple.She believes them.They find it hard to believe that they are only friends,and she believes them too.Unfortunately,Yamazaki does not,and is quite vocal about it.  
  
"Me and Chiharu,a couple?Of course we are!We are two people,aren't we?I can't be a couple all by myself!"  
  
"Me?Chiharu?A pair?Do we look like scissors?"  
  
Once Rika drove to the point and said outright that he looks good as Chiharu's boyfriend.  
  
"I'm a boy and I'm her friend and I look good.Thank you for those nice words,Rika."  
  
Chiharu sighed."He's hopeless."  
  
Meanwhile,Mrs.Mihara watched her daughter intently.Chiharu had grown to be a lovely young lady.Tall,athletic and graceful,her daughter who's also the captain of the cheering squad gets a lot of admirers.But Chiharu never even gave them so much a glance.It puzzled the mother how come her daughter spends more time with her childhood friend than in entertaining her suitors.  
  
"Now I know why."she whispered as she followed her starry-eyed daughter with her eyes.  
  
  
  
Recess...  
  
Chiharu eagerly took her lunch pouch bag out.She's excited to see the look on Yamazaki's face once he tastes how awesome her cookies are!  
  
"Yamazaki."  
  
She turned around and saw her classmate Naoko Yanagisawa smiling sweetly at the boy."I brought snacks for you."She revealed a couple of slices of luscious Black Forest cake inside a black lunch box.  
  
"For me?"he asked.  
  
She nodded.  
  
Chiharu bit her lip as she walked quietly outside the classroom.She settled in a bench near the soccer field.  
  
"He's growing up.He's becoming a man already."She stared at her lap.She is alone no more in noticing how cute and adorable Yamazaki is.Other girls do now.  
  
She looked at the cookies she painstakingly baked.How insignificant it looked next to Naoko's beautiful cake.Surely,Yamazaki's enjoying himself now with Naoko and her cake.Heaving a sigh,she got up to throw the pouch to the watebasket.  
  
"Chiharu!!"  
  
She turned around and saw Yamazaki running towards her."Yamazaki,what are you doing here?"  
  
He scratched his head."You were supposed to bring food for me,remember?"  
  
"B-But Naoko brought you some already!"She looked down."They are much.much better than mine,and you wouldn't have to take the milk of magnesium afterwards."  
  
He pulled his friend down the bench."Chiharu,even the best chocolate cake made by the best chef in the whole world will pale in comparison with your,uh.."He paused."..delicious,well-baked,and perfectly-"  
  
"Stop lying!"she snapped.  
  
"-burnt cake with not enough leavening agents and too much sugar.."he continued.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"..because you made it for me.You gave a lot of efforts in preparing this meal for me and that is enough to satisfy me more than any food in the whole world of culinary arts."he finished,sincerity ringing out in his voice.  
  
She felt a lump on his throat.This is one of the few times she heard him talk so earnestly about something other than his pet,Kaguya or his passion,food.He spoke about HER.  
  
"Let's eat!"He took the pouch and began to dig in.  
  
She nodded happily.  
  
"Have I ever told you about how Mr.Gingerbread man got divorced with Mrs.Ginggerbread woman?"  
  
"No,tell me about it."  
  
"Well it all began with a disagreement as to why MR.Gingerbread man got more edough than her.."  
  
  
  
And I was in for another story marathon.Diary,it really is a wonder how fast time flies.One moment we were in Kinder,then we were in fourth grade.Now we're in high school,and the next thing I now,we're in college leading separate lives.How I wish I can poke my finger inside the Great Clock of Life and stop its hands from moving forward.I can't imagine life without Yamazaki and his corny jokes and endless streams of untrue tales.I can't imagine life without someone to prepare snacks for,or to slap in the head and carry away when he goes overboard with his stories.  
  
*sigh*Diary dear,I wonder if I should just tell him how I feel.Maybe it will make me feel better.What do you think?  
  
Always,  
  
Chiharu!^_^  
  
  
  
To be continued... 


	2. 

Story Two  
  
...There Was a Boy  
  
The next day, Chiharu shouted instructions to the other cheerleaders in the practice while Yamazaki and the rest of the basketball team watched in admiration.All of the girls were pretty,but in Yamazaki's eyes,only one stands out from the rest,shining brightly among others.His eyes followed the synchronized movements of the cheerleaders led by none other than his friend Chiharu.  
  
"Man,she's hot!"The captain ball of the team murmured.He nudged Yamazaki."Is she your girlfriend?The brown-haired girl in front of the squad?"  
  
His ears turned red."Yeah.She's a girl and she's my friend."  
  
"Good to hear that,lad.At least I'm sure no one's going to get mad when I make a move on her."He sighed."Mihara is so fine."  
  
"Don't I know it."Yamazaki mumbled under his breath.  
  
"You were saying something?"  
  
"I..I.."He frantically searched his mind for something to say."..was just thinking of introducing you to her-"his mouth shut.Oh man!Wrong words!  
  
His smile widened."You're the man,Yamazaki!"  
  
"Not to mention a jackass."he said to himself miserably.  
  
  
  
Later...  
  
"Chiharu,meet Amano Ryouki,our team captain.Amano,this is my friend,Chiharu Mihara."Yamazaki introduced.  
  
"Hi!"Amano held out his hand.  
  
"H-Hi."Chiharu shook hands with him.  
  
They said no more for they were too busy gazing at each other's eyes.  
  
Yamazaki cleared his throat."You still have Physics class right?"he said pointedly.  
  
"Oh yeah!"she bowed."Nice meeting you,Amano."  
  
The boy smiled,showing his sparkling white teeth."Likewise."  
  
  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Have you ever done something really really stupid in your life and you can't undo it so you just sit in front of the TV and munch on potato chips when it's a beautiful Saturday night outside?  
  
Well you see Diary,ever since I've introduced Chiharu to Capt.Amano,I rarely see her anymore because she's juggling cheering practice,school,family and dates with Amano.I don't mean to sourgrape or anything but back when we-me and Chiharu and not me and Amano,mind you- go out,I was never as demanding as Mr.Personality.I don't mind if in her set of priorities,doing her nails is much higher in rank than spending time with me.I don't,really.I'm just happy whenever we're together-when we walk to school together or when we eat her exotic dishes during recess.And of course,our Saturday night tradition when we go to a bowling alley and try to defeat each other until the owner of the establishment had to push us out of his property.The loser of the game then buys a pizza for the winner in a 24-hour pizza parlor.  
  
But this Saturday is different.Chiharu is out on a date with Amano in a disco,leaving poor lil me alone in my house with only Kaguya as my company.Truly,the dog is a man's best friend,especially when the man is broken-hearted and is watching a re-run of Sinbad the Sailor on cable tv.  
  
Why,oh why dear Diary did I have to lose control of my big mouth?What have I done?I just pushed the only love of my life right to another man's tentacles-er,arms!It doesn't matter.She's gone now.Gone.Gone.GONE!And it's all MY fault!  
  
If only I had tell Chiharu sooner how much I like her,maybe she doesn't need to look for another man.I'm enough!She enjoys my company,right?She enjoys making snacks for me,right?(Never mind if she's just looking for a willing guinea pig for her cooking experiments.)  
  
But I don't want Chiharu to think that I'm taking advantage of our friendship.I don't want to risk our friendship and ruin her trust on me.She means too much to me and I can't handle losing her.I can't Diary,because I know that what I feel for her is not just simple infatuation.I care deeply for her.  
  
Maybe I should just tell her how I feel.Even for once,I want to be completely honest with her.Maybe this would make me feel better.What do you think?  
  
Argh!I'm running out of paper towels already.I better park my pen.  
  
Still me,  
  
Yamazaki  
  
  
p.s.  
  
I'm so sorry,Diary,if my first ever entry was written on such a cheap quality paper.I just wrote on impulse you know.  
  
  
  
The next day...  
  
"Chiharu,wait up!"Yamazaki ran after her."Let's walk to school together."  
  
"But Amano might come.."  
  
"Please?"he pleaded.  
  
"Alright."  
  
"It's been a while since we last walked together."he began.  
  
"Yeah."she agreed.  
  
"Don't you miss it?"he asked.  
  
"I-I do."  
  
"How about my stories?"  
  
"Of course."she said softly.  
  
"Then you're in luck!I have a story to tell you.It's about Cupid-"  
  
"You already told me about that!It was the battle between Cupid and Santa Claus in a sumo wrestling match to see who looks better in red!"she interrupted laughingly.  
  
"No!This one is different.Listen."He took a deep breath before he continued."Cupid found a lonely lovestruck boy who could not bring himself to tell his playmate that he cares for her.He reasoned that his playmate is a princess while he is only a peasant.Aside from that,she might never speak to him again."He stopped walking,and so did Chiharu."Time passed,and the princess had grown into a lovely young lady whose beauty is something even Aphrodite would envy.The peasant boy who had grown into a young man realized that now more than ever,his feelings were improper and must be left unsaid.But when he saw the princess with another prince from another kingdom,he realized he had to tell her how he feels,even if it might mean rejection or the end of their precious friendship.As Cupid suggested,he took his old playmate out on a walk one early morning and there he told her how he feels."He faced her."I love you."  
  
Chiharu's eyes widened before she slapped Yamazaki's face.  
  
"C-Chiharu?"He held his cheek.  
  
Her eyes welled up with tears."Of all your stupid lies,why did you have to lie about that?Do you think toying with other people's feelings is funny?"  
  
"But Chiharu,don't you understand?You are the girl in my story and I am the boy.I just want to tell you how I feel,and this is the only way I know I am capable of."he explained.  
  
"I-It's a lie.Everything that comes out of your mouth is a lie."she whimpered.  
  
"Now is an exception."he replied.  
  
"You can't mean to say you love me."her tone was still unbelieving.She was half-expecting for him to laugh and say it was all a practical joke.  
  
Instead he said,"But I just did.I love you Chiharu,yesterday,today and tomorrow."he said earnestly.  
  
Chiharu smiled through her tears."We'll see about that."  
  
  
  
"Do you love me,Yamazaki?"Chiharu asked as she embraced him affectionately.  
  
"Goodness,Sweetheart!We've been married for 43 years altready!Our grandkids already have children!Haven't you grown tired of asking the same old question?"he asked in awe and wonder.  
  
"No,the same way I have not grown tired of loving the same old boy I loved all throughout my life."She kissed him lovingly.  
  
  
  
The End.  
  
But this Satur 


End file.
